


Holiday

by GenericUsername01



Series: PRIDE MONTH [14]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Sadness, pride month writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenericUsername01/pseuds/GenericUsername01
Summary: Prompt: AnniversaryThe anniversary of the Battle of Vulcan is declared a Federation holiday.





	Holiday

The anniversary of the Battle of Vulcan was declared a Federation holiday. A day of remembrance. Of mourning and meditation. Vigils are held throughout the Federation, almost every planet doing something to honor the nearly-lost race and the genocide that was so close to successful. Vulcan flags are hung everywhere-- rich red banners with a silver and gold IDIC symbol emblazoned on the center.

Jim has the entire ship stop what they're doing at the exact moment it happened for a five-minute moment of silence.

They spend the day in orbit around T'Khasuzh-- New Vulcan in Federation Standard-- as a diplomatic presence, Starfleet's way of paying homage to the Vulcan people. The flagship hovers as a sentinel guard over the colony, watchful and protective.

They don't beam down. The colony itself is the only planet not doing anything to mark the day. Almost every Vulcan down there is fasting, spending the entire thirty-hour Vulcan day in deep, solitary meditation.

Spock wants, wishes,  _longs_ to do the same. Kirk offered to give him the day off, but he refused. He will not cower in his quarters and hide from the day, hide from the tiny colony on the planet that is not and never will be home.

An hour into his shift, he regrets that choice deeply.

It's the way the crew looks at him. Like despite having served together for almost a year now, they are just now seeing him for the first time, just now realizing their First Officer is Vulcan. They look at him freely, like it suddenly isn't rude-- and maybe it isn't, what would Spock know? Some of them come up to him and apologize, say they're sorry for his loss. They tell him about cadets they knew who were lost that day too. They ask about what Vulcan was like. Some touch him, intending to be comforting.

Their collective emotions are a battering ram on his shields and Spock just wants to curl up in his meditation alcove and be left alone. He wants it to be quiet, and dark, and very far away from humans who practically scream their emotions, they broadcast so loudly.

If his controls were less sufficient, he believes he might have cried, after the eighth ensign approached. But no. He is Vulcan, and he will mourn Vulcan's passing in the way of his people: with logic and stoicism.

His shift finally ends after eight grueling hours, and normally he would go to the science labs, he would eat dinner in the mess, he would talk with Nyota or play chess with Jim. Instead, he slips into his quarters (he did not run there, that would be undignified) and engages the privacy lock. He orders the lights to zero percent and goes into the far corner where his meditation mat lay. He lights the oil in the asenoi and settles down in the closed position.

And finally, he breathes.


End file.
